


Ashes will not lie

by willaerd



Category: Persona 5, 女神异闻录5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willaerd/pseuds/willaerd
Summary: 骨灰從來不會說謊。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, 主明
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Ashes will not lie

**Author's Note:**

> ·遊戲基準，有R劇透及結局個人向的理解和認知  
> ·主人公多週目，名字不會出現，請安心食用  
> ·拉斐妲登場時間為1週目12月之後且替代雙子永遠在多週目的時間線上  
> ·捏造設定過多  
> ·不要問我寶石的造價，反正多週目的焦卡有的是錢  
> 一個俗梗，感謝您懷著慈母神級的體貼看完。

1.

“非常遺憾。”拉斐妲握緊了手中的全書，“您的更生又失敗了。”  
“又？”  
“是的。這次雖然有在戰鬥中存活下來，但是您似乎沒能撼動到那位協助者立場呢……”  
Trickster坐起身，一聲歎息。他撓撓頭，指尖感受到蓬鬆毛髮的觸感。他像是像是剛從一場噩夢中醒來，似乎在努力整理思緒。他深呼吸，渙散的目光緊緊地盯著鑲嵌在手腕上的手銬，一直沒有移開。  
少年的手腕上泛起深紅色的淤青，生命線的延長處縱橫交錯了無數線狀的疤痕。他每拉扯一次鐵鏈，鐵質的刑具就相應地在他身上刻下各種反抗的痕跡。  
燈光透過牢房的鐵柵欄照進來，昏暗潮濕的牆壁和地面，常年令人躺臥不適的簡易鐵質床板，沒有比這種牢獄生活更糟糕的環境了。  
被囚禁的少年打著哈欠，拖著沉重的腳鐐，鐵鏈的聲音清脆且刺耳，每晃動一下，回音便撕扯著他的神經。  
他走到牢門前盤腿坐下，牢籠外的光線迫使他瞇起眼睛。那睫毛濃密而細長。  
“那麼，我接下來會怎麼樣？”他輕聲問道，聲線嘶啞。  
“您想要重頭再來嗎？雖然不能再繼續這次的更生，不過您還可以有選擇人生重來的機會。”  
“重來嗎……”少年摸著下巴思考了一會，“如果……我放棄的話會怎樣？”  
“很遺憾……那麼您將會永遠被囚禁在深淵的邊境。”  
少年輕笑起來：“那我不是根本就沒有退路嗎？還真的是不講理的人生。”  
“我很抱歉……”  
“為什麼你要道歉呢？”他從地面上站起，雙腳踩著冰冷的地板，寒意穿透腳心向全身襲來，“我有選擇……證明我還是很幸運。”  
“重新選擇人生的話，您的靈魂將離開這裡，會在現實中從頭開始。”  
少年仰起頭望向天花板，像是想起重要事項一樣轉過身，凝視少女的眼眸。  
“……以前的肉體呢？”  
“很遺憾，那副身體的狀態已經變得殘缺，所以無法再繼續支撐您的更生……”  
“……這樣啊。”  
少年沉思了一陣，又抬起頭問道：“可以燒掉嗎？”  
藍色的少女歪著頭，臉上的困惑又增加了幾分。  
“……您的意思是？”  
“那副身體。我想要那副肉體的骨灰。”  
“這……”她低下頭，猶豫著踮起一隻腳，在經過一番考慮之後才抬起頭反問：“您確定一定需要那些骨灰嗎？”  
“確定。這是我在下次賭注上獲勝的籌碼。”  
“那麼，僅此破例，請允許我在這裡將您的肉體燒掉。”

2.

“就是這裡了。”  
巨大的鐵門前，站著一高一矮兩個人的身影。  
在此之前，少年只在這間監獄裡見過那些盛氣凌人的處刑道具，而火葬刑罰的刑具，他倒是第一次見到。  
囚犯光著腳跟隨拉斐妲的步伐，通過了長長的走廊走向監獄盡頭，每踩一步便清醒了幾分。  
同時令他清醒的，還有背在他身上的自己的屍體。那副軀體又冷又硬，全身被白布所包裹。囚犯只是拖著手銬和腳鏈移動到焚化爐的距離就已經用盡全力，加上背著這具越背著越發沉重的屍體，汗水順著他的臉頰滑下，滲透了囚服。  
少年每走十幾步就需要停下休息一陣。他不停地喘息。  
拉斐坦憐愛地望向他，用手為他拭去汗水。爾後她轉過身，推開焚化室的鐵門。  
鐵門與地面摩擦發出沉重且刺耳的巨響。撲面而來的冷氣涼得刺骨，他不禁感到一陣惡寒。  
焚化爐是一個巨大的鐵質火爐，煙囪順著高聳的房簷延伸到一眼望不見邊的屋頂。  
“丟進去就可以了吧？”他問。  
拉斐妲點點頭。她面前的囚犯身姿疲憊，卻毫不猶豫地將尸體推進火爐內，冷酷得好像一台沒有感情的機械。  
少年凝視了一會曾經屬於自己的軀體，一語不發地關上了火爐的窗口。  
他的腦內像是走馬燈一般，飛速地播放了幾個似曾相識的場景，都是他以前在印象空間親眼見過的景象。其中有些被碾得粉碎的屍體，有些是被利器砍得七零八落的屍體，也有一些是被燒焦的屍體。  
看著自己的身體在烈火中燃燒，他不禁在心中感歎。  
這是一場新奇的體驗。  
在這個時間與空間的罅隙中，這種平靜的心情，好像自己正在迎接死亡一般鎮定。  
他的目光停留在拉斐妲身上，看著她點燃火把，熟練地投向焚化爐，看著火焰一點一點地吞噬爐窖中已經不再屬於自己支配的身體。  
他似乎已經已經死了，但似乎又真實地存在在這裡；他能感到自己加速呼吸，但他自己又無法證明自己是否仍然真正地活著。  
無法用常識來判斷的抽離感正在剝離他的意識，他只是麻木地看著面前的身體被蒼藍色的火焰吞噬，燒焦且氧化成炭黑的皮膚與燒得白化的骸骨與火焰一起，很難想象這件“物品”剛剛還躺在不遠處，擁有和自己一模一樣的面孔。  
火焰的倒影在他的瞳孔中不斷搖曳。

3.

焚化爐中那團藍色的焰火最終將燒焦的殘骸碾碎，像是靈魂真的離開了身體一般，火苗的光亮漸漸暗淡下來，最終熄滅。  
少年俯瞰那團白色的骨灰許久。  
拉斐妲從衣兜里取出一個透明的玻璃瓶，又拿出一隻銀色的鏟子，將那攤骨灰細細地鏟起，白色的粉末滑入瓶中。  
少年用肉眼還能看出粉狀的灰塵在瓶中擴散，有些灰塵已經飄出了平外，瀰漫在空中。  
最後，少女一語不發地擰上蓋子。  
“您是個會提出稀有要求的客人。”  
少年沒有回話。他只是寡言地接過了那個透明的玻璃瓶。透過瓶身，掌心流入了那骨灰的些許餘溫，瓶中的粉末閃爍著星星點點的光輝。  
他竟感覺有些暖。  
“已經沒有溫度了，”少女向他深鞠一躬，“那麼請您繼續旅程吧，Trickster.”

4.

入夏時分，少年走出四茶車站，手中的手機提示音響作不停。  
“喂，你之前托岩井寄存的那個瓶子裡，裝的到底是什麼？”書包裡傳來一陣貓的鳴叫，“不會是之前金城手下的人讓你運了什麼奇怪的東西吧？”  
“不是。”少年頭也不抬。  
“那……難道是岩井的東西？”  
“你想多啦。”他搖搖頭，“……也不是。岩井早就洗手不幹了，那個瓶子是我的東西。”  
“哼……你騙不過吾輩的，那個瓶子裡一定是價格不菲的東西，到底是什麼啦，快告訴吾輩。”  
少年停下腳步，把手機又揣回兜里，自言自語道：“真的只是一些石灰而已。”  
“騙子，”又是一聲呵斥的貓叫，“吾輩聽到了！石灰怎麼可能換來一顆寶石呢！啊！難道是你偷偷地把武見開發的處方藥拿過來了？”  
少年拗不過書包中黑貓的三連審，終於拿出手機簡單地搜索了幾個關鍵字拿給牠看：“喏。”  
“……生命……鑽石？這是什麼？”  
“從歐洲傳來的一種技術，可以把骨灰製作成鑽石，然後鑲嵌在裝飾品上。”  
“骨……什麼？！骨灰！誰的！！”黑貓睜大眼睛。  
“我的。”少年推了推眼鏡。  
“所以吾輩說骨灰的主人是誰啊！”  
“真的是我的……好痛，摩爾迦那，不要抓了，真的好痛啊！”  
“你這個大騙子！！沒常識！！”貓叫的聲音如雷灌耳。  
看樣子解釋起來會需要花上相當久的時間了，少年心想。

5.

全身襲來的寒戰感強行喚醒了睡夢中的少年。  
他裹緊了被子，睜開眼睛，發現深夜中自己沒能關緊床邊的窗戶。儘管開著暖爐，年末之中到了深夜，手腳仍然會感到刺骨地寒冷。  
少年下了床，走到窗台前關緊了滲著冷風的窗戶。  
月光皎潔得刺眼。  
他走到工作台前，拉出一個黑色的工具箱打開，透明的瓶子映入眼簾。  
那瓶子沉甸甸的，無需打開也能看到裝滿的純白粉末。那顏色潔白無瑕，乾淨得好像是塗抹在白墻上的新石灰。  
擰開蓋子，在他的掌心中倒入了一點點白色灰燼，用食指暈開。拇指和掌心的摩擦中他感到一絲細滑的觸感，乾燥且柔軟。  
他反復確認過很多次。第一次拿到瓶子的時候，他能見到瓶中的骨灰帶著零星的銀色閃光。然而幾經周而復始的往生顛簸，那些像是星星碎片一樣閃光現在已經再也見不到了。  
少年站在漆黑的房間內抬起手凝視著自己的掌心，只能辨認出手心的掌紋間有一抹潔白。  
他在心中感慨。  
經過這麼久的沉澱，這些骨灰終於變成了普通的灰塵——已經不需要再為融掉那些銀色的結晶而感到猶豫不捨了。  
打開那台在秋葉原修好的舊電腦，少年一遍又一遍地在確認那些繁複的條件。  
「這次似乎也趕不上了。」他想。  
“不過也好，有閃光的顆粒或許反而會被追加提煉的手續費……”

年末最後一個月，時鐘指向了24日的零點。

6.

當少年收到裝有那顆鑽石的包裹時，時間已經步入深秋。  
他坐在佈滿灰塵的工作台前，小心翼翼地拆開打開袋子中的層層包裝，取出了紙袋中那掌心大小的黑色方形飾品盒。  
怪盜終於得到了他的寶石。  
“喔喔……紅色的……鑽石……”  
“嗯。比想象中的還要美。”少年滿意地點點頭。  
“吾輩到現在也很難相信，”他的貓伏在桌邊，尾巴不安地甩來甩去，盯著少年將裝有鑽石的透明袋子拿出來反復地看，“這東西的成份居然是這麼嚇人的東西。”  
檯燈光線的映照下，那顆鑽石閃閃發光。  
“那不是很好嗎。”少年鑒賞了一番之後收回了他的寶物，“每件物品的背後都有它所存在的意義，如果不去深究它的故事，或者沒有機會向對方傳達它的來歷，終究不過是件平凡無奇的東西。”  
“哎呀哎呀，真是拿你沒有辦法。”黑貓無奈地搖著頭。  
“下定決心做這件事花了很久呢。”少年輕歎一口氣。  
“要做成鑽石的決心嗎？”  
“那個想法只是一瞬間就決定了。困擾了我最久的果然還是選定靈魂的顏色……以及錢。”  
“靈魂的顏色嗎。”黑貓眨眨眼，“吾輩覺得紅色很適合你喔。”  
“對吧？”少年有些腼腆地用手掌按住脖頸，“……我也這麼覺得。畢竟我的靈魂肯定不是那麼乾淨潔白的顏色啊。”

7.

花了多久時間才能得到摩爾迦那的理解這件事，每當他步入新的人生時，總會煩惱很久。  
儘管他的學識已經超越了他的同齡人，審美也優秀地異於常人，但只有在這件事情上，什麼時候向摩爾迦那開口，什麼時候向那個人開口，該如何向他們解釋，少年沒有頭緒也沒有答案。  
陪伴在他更生道路上的輔導者最初似乎並不能理解他的想法。少年自己也很清楚地知曉，以這常識範圍外的狀況，從任何人的角度看來，都十分地不切實際。  
他曾無數次在初春的時節裡拿出這顆寶石與黑貓一起觀摩，在不洩露天機和黑貓的身份的前提下，用盡量簡潔的詞彙告訴摩爾迦那這件物品的來歷。  
他也曾在潛入賭場的前一晚，開玩笑一般地談起輪迴轉生的話題，旁敲側擊地向黑貓解釋一番。  
他還曾經在聖誕節的前夜，佯裝期待一般對黑貓炫耀聖誕節要將這顆寶物送給心儀的對象，卻隻字不提對方的身份和名字。

8.

“話說，”躺在床上的貓突然開了口，“很早以前吾輩就很想問了，那條昂貴的項鏈是要準備送給誰嗎？”  
坐在工作台前的少年停下了敲擊鍵盤的動作：“項鏈？啊……你說的是那條鑲嵌了紅色鑽石的項鏈嗎？”  
“是啊，還是說你打算在聖誕節送給什麼人？”摩爾迦那百無聊賴地舔著毛，“換做吾輩的話，這麼貴重的禮物一定會在聖誕節送給杏殿下……”  
“嗯，”少年聽著他的黑貓在一旁侃侃而談，又開始繼續寫著郵件，“……要是那時候能送出去就好了。”  
“那時候……結果是沒能送出去嗎？”黑貓停下了舔毛的動作，看著少年的背影，疑惑地反問。  
“……嗯。”少年沒有回頭，機械而重複地敲著鍵盤，“我嘗試了很多次，但是都沒能順利送出去。”  
“為什麼？”  
“……氛圍和時間總是不合適。”  
“這樣啊。”黑貓的語氣中充滿了遺憾，“太可惜了，分明是這麼漂亮的東西。”  
“嗯，我也覺得很奇怪。雖然我曾經一度覺得……這項鏈一定是我必勝的籌碼，”他按下了鼠標的發送鍵，合上筆記本電腦的屏幕，轉過頭看向床邊的黑貓說道，“可惜這份籌碼到了最後也沒能用上。”  
少年想過很多次，自己該如何交出這份寶物，以及自己該如何表述這份心情。  
他甚至在腦海中練習過很多次交付和表白的情景，只是但到了實際現場的時候，總是由於各種他無法預測的原因，最終他還是沒能送出去。  
無論何時他打開那個有些變得陳舊的黑色首飾盒，那顆鑲嵌在項鏈上的鑽石依舊刺眼地璀璨。  
無數次地輪迴生死往復的境界線，少年用著鑽石一般硬度的堅韌和如同血色一般的教訓，在更生的路上探索，把握自己的前行的生存方式。  
只是每當他隱隱地感覺到這件物品或許已經蛻變成了永遠也用不上的廢品時，少年總是壓抑著不斷地湧上來的不甘。  
在知曉了一切之後，不會結果的戀情就變得異常地殘酷且難忍。

9.

第一次見到明智吾郎這個人在新年的假期內出現的時候，少年驚訝得感覺自己在做白日夢。  
畢竟這麼久以來，少年從來沒能奢望過會在獅童大選之後還能夠再次見到現役的偵探王子的身影。  
少年覺得他的機會來了。  
這麼久以來他曾經已經放棄了想要再次贈送對方禮物的心情又燃燒起來。  
那個黑色的盒子一直被他揣在衣兜里。他們去爵士club的時候，進入丸喜殿堂的時候，少年靜靜地等待一個機會。  
一個能夠在合適的時間、合適地點、合適的氣氛內送出去的機會。  
像是曾經在他和那個偵探相遇時，對方在盧布朗等待他回家時，在潛入賭場確保路線時的心境相同，只是這次他的心情平靜地像是投入石子的深邃海面。  
毫不意外地，這份等待再次成為了他的習慣。  
——有時候自身也會發出疑問，他做這件事情到底是否還值得？

10.

拉斐妲在那之後就沒有再次正面詢問過那份骨灰的下落。  
少年覺得她是大概知曉這件事的結果的。  
天鵝絨房間內的住民一向不會做他們在能力範圍外的事情，除非他們能夠看到真正能夠幫助協助者的某個可能性。  
他們也不會拒絕客人真正的請求，除非真的沒有必要。

11.

再次和摩爾迦那提起那條項鏈的話題，是在新年過完的寒假里。  
“終於下定決心要把那件禮物送出去了嗎？”黑貓坐在床邊，語調中仍然透露出一絲好奇。  
“是啊，終於……”少年站起身走到床邊，“久到我已經不知道到底是不是一件好事了。”  
“當然是好事。而且你才嘗試過幾次啊。”黑貓趴在枕邊，用一副不可理喻的口氣說道。  
無視摩爾迦那的嗔怪，少年無言地坐在床邊，在心中真的開始認真回顧和默數他的失敗履歷。爾後他的沉默只持續了幾分鐘，便笑著抓抓頭放棄了：“……大概有四千次？抱歉……我數不清了。”  
黑貓用一副不可置信的表情望向他。  
“……雖然你從來不會向吾輩說謊，可這玩笑也太誇張了，”摩爾迦那的表情很快又恢復了一往的平靜，“吾輩給你一個的忠告，送不出去就早點放手，否則心結會變成一個死結。”  
“嗯，謝謝你，摩爾迦那。”少年關上燈，躺在床上，拉起棉被蓋住身體，又下意識地轉頭望向了放置黑色首飾盒的方向。  
他盯著書包看了一會，頓了頓才繼續開口說道：“雖然這條項鏈陪了我這麼久，事到如今，我已經不知道這件東西所存在的價值了。”  
“是否有價值吾輩沒有評判的資格……只是從你講話的語調中，吾輩能感覺出你好像很不捨。”  
少年沒再說話。

要說少年完全捨得送出去，也並不是真的。  
反過來想想，或許正是因為這條項鏈的存在才能支撐他走到現在。  
只是他會覺得，到了終將送走這條項鏈的時候，他才第一次覺得同時會失去兩件寶物的遺憾心情，竟然是這麼雪上加霜一般的糟糕。

12.

少年閉上眼睛都能描繪出形狀的那條項鏈，以今日為限終於要說再見了。  
雖然他準備了這麼久，但他一直以來在心底都有個疑問：他無法確定對方是否願意接納他的禮物。  
他並不是沒期待。  
他期待了太久了。他在每次嘗試送出的時候都在期待對方的回應，他在腦中千百次的練習時，也在期待對方能夠接受，哪怕對方只是點點頭也好。  
若期待過頭被拒絕，他也是會很難過的，況且以他們的關係和立場，無論從哪個方面來說，對方都沒有收下它的理由。  
或許這件事徹頭徹尾就沒有結果。

2月2日•盧布朗

“這是什麼。”偵探接過了少年手中的紙袋問道。  
“錯過的聖誕節禮物。”他說。  
“……那就不要拿出來，”偵探挑了挑眉，“你這是要做什麼，我不需要。”  
“那麼就當做明天戰鬥的配給吧。”  
儘管擁有媲美獅子心的膽量，精巧計算出欺詐騙局的學識，能夠魅惑男女的魔性魅力，對少年來說，抑制這份緊張，盡量語調平仄地講話也是久違的體驗了。  
“嘖，”對方不耐煩地咂嘴。那張英俊的臉龐配上與生俱來的暴躁性格，毫不掩飾地將自己真實的一面暴露出來的形象，就是現在站在黑髮少年面前的偵探王子的真實面貌了。  
明智伸出手，從袋子中取出了那個黑色的首飾盒。  
“要確認嗎？”黑髮少年詢問道。  
“既然是配給用品，現在確認也無所謂吧。”  
“的確……”少年摸摸下巴，看起來並沒有阻止對方的意願。  
“事先說明，沒用的東西我可不……”偵探頓了頓，盯著那顆紅色的鑽石仔細看了一會，又抬起頭瞪著對方質疑道，“這東西有什麼用，你在開什麼狗屁玩笑。”  
“說出來你可能不信。是用我的骨……呃，我的人格面具的骨灰做的。”  
“哈？”明智傳來一聲露骨的質疑。  
“總之，就是字面意思。真的是我的東西，不信你可以去測DNA.”  
“已經煉成這樣了根本測不出什麼結果吧，”他皺著眉低下頭，盯著那份原料成份的元素分析報告和鑒定證書沉思了一陣，又丟到一旁，“……到底是什麼意思，骨灰？給我？來自你的詛咒嗎。”  
“你不是一直想要嗎？我變成屍體的樣子。”  
“啊？誰想要垃圾的……”話到一半，偵探少年突然沉默下來。  
他端詳著眼前的交易對象，短時間內似乎就明白了對方的想法。然而他沒有更多的表示，只是臉色略有些難看地咬緊牙關，瞪著對方的臉，確認對方鏡框下箭一般的銳利眼神。  
那表情好像自己曾經在向著對方定下挑戰時的認真。  
“啪”地一聲，偵探按下了首飾盒的蓋子。  
“事到如今你還在執著這個……”他的聲音越來越小，“真的那麼想死的話，當時真應該在賭場裡就一槍斃了你。”  
“你想怎麼理解都好，當成詛咒也沒問題，”少年推了推眼鏡，“如果你能暫時替我保管的話，我還是會很安心的。”  
“白癡。你的脫線讓人不明所以。”他將盒子扔進了紙袋，“真是讓人不快，我要回去了。”  
“明智。”  
偵探推開門之前，黑髮少年叫住了他。  
“什麼。”  
“……謝謝你收下它。”  
偵探並沒有更多表示，也沒有回頭。  
他只是一聲不吭地拉開咖啡店的大門，拎著那個袋子走了出去。

13.

咖啡店的門鈴再次響起時，黑貓走了進來，撲面而來的暖氣使他條件反射地抖抖毛。  
“做好決定了嗎？”  
“嗯。”少年點點頭。  
“明天會和大家一起去殿堂吧？”黑貓再次詢問。  
“嗯。”他再次點點頭，像是想起什麼一般補充道，“對了，我把‘那個’交給他了，摩爾迦那。”  
“結果還是拖到了最後的最後啊……真不像你。”黑貓一聲歎息。  
“嗯。”  
“你就不怕明天在殿堂裡和他見面的時候，他會直接扔回來給你嗎？”

少年似乎已經完全沒有了那種單戀時期的激動心情。  
他沉默地站起身，自顧自地踱步走到門外，伸手將門外營業的木牌掛上另一面。  
CLOSE.  
正如他關閉了自己的心房一般。

隨後他推開門走進來，黑貓的目光停在他臉上。白熾燈的光照折射在鏡片上，很難看清他的表情。少年一隻手揣在兜里，另一隻手捏著劉海，一語不發地走向樓梯。  
摩爾迦那跟著他快步走在後面，似乎對這個話題仍然沒有捨棄：“喂，你有聽到吾輩剛剛說的話嗎？”  
少年站在閣樓間的最後一階台階上，停下腳步。  
“或許他不會，”他想了想，繼續說道，“那應該是他曾經一直想要粉碎和毀壞的東西。”  
“是什麼？”黑貓好奇地追問。  
少年最終走到床邊坐下，用手撐起下巴，一臉自信又帶著些許得意的表情揚起嘴角。  
——只是那份得意中看不出他一如既往的從容。

“是我曾經存在的證明。只不過‘那個’已經被煉成了石頭，他大概沒法用打破玻璃的方式輕易地碾碎破壞掉了吧。”  
他苦笑著說。

14.

“您終於把那件物品送出去了呢。”藍衣少女凝視了他一會，緩緩開口說道。  
“……是啊。我還以為已經不再需要了。”  
“所言極是。在您的更生之路上，這件器物如今的確已經不再是必要的道具了。”  
“是嗎，”少年低下頭，“可我還蠻中意的，也很捨不得。所以……就沒有什麼辦法嗎？”  
“辦法？您的意思是？”  
“讓他活下去的辦法，”少年抬起右手撚著劉海，“拿了我的東西就走……我可是打算要他親自物歸原主的。”  
“物歸原主嗎？”少女歪著頭，仍然是一副疑惑的表情。  
“畢竟那傢伙……即使讓我變成屍體也想把我留在身邊的心情，我也不是不能理解。既然他那麼想要我陪在他身邊，我就把‘那個’先放在他那裡了。反正他也有重要的東西寄存在我這裡。”  
“您真的是位有趣的客人，”拉斐妲盯著少年，不解地問道，“能否允許我再問一個問題？”  
“什麼？”  
“您為什麼如此執著於明智吾郎呢？”  
少年睜大眼睛望著拉斐妲看了一會，揚起嘴角。  
“或許就像你說的，Trickster之間會相互吸引，也是一種命運，”他笑著說，“所以我對他有興趣也是理所當然。”  
“原來如此。”  
“……而且，一味地付出和贈與也不是怪盜的本分吧？”  
“我明白了。”少女向他再次深鞠一躬，“那麼，就按照您的意思，在更生中繼續尋找您的期望吧，Trickster.”

沒有那個人的‘協助’，少年也不會擁有這些骨灰，更不會製成這件寶物送出，交織這場既定會錯過的命運。  
付出了這麼多，不向那個人討要點利息怎麼行呢。

15.

2月3日•丸喜殿堂休息室

戴著黑面具的少年寡言地靠在靠在更衣櫃旁。  
他一言不發地盯著站在他身旁的怪盜團團長，在他出其不意地走過自己面前時拉住了他的胳膊。  
“……你還真是有夠無聊。”他像是防止其他團員聽到一樣壓低聲線。  
“什麼？”  
“在我看來，‘那個’只不過是件普通的裝飾品，不是嗎。”他輕哼一聲。  
黑髮怪盜瞇起眼睛盯著他面前的黑面具看了一會，坦誠地點點頭：“……嗯。從功能性的角度來說，的確是件沒用的裝飾品。”  
戴著黑面具的少年鬆開了手。  
“抱歉，Crow.”  
“哼，算了。”

Joker的目光轉向其他團員，開始講述他的作戰計劃。  
而Crow只是抱著胸，透過他那副能夠遮住一切表情的黑色面具，目光一直停留在對方的背影上。  
走出休息室的房門前，他隔著怪盜服下意識地摸了一下鎖骨附近的位置。

「現在只要能讓你集中精力迎戰，讓我戴著什麼垃圾上場都無所謂了。」  
他在心中默念。

FIN.

道具  
紅鑽項鏈  
鑽石由joker的骨灰（本人自稱）所製成，真正來源不明。價格不菲。  
SP+10

**Author's Note:**

> 很久沒寫了，結果發現想寫的時候忘記到底要寫什麼梗的時候對著寫完的段子發懵。  
> 主明成份很薄，但我很想看主人公糾結的持久過程。  
> 本來想寫個無印線的主人公給明智送自己骨灰鑽石卻走入了R線的梗，結果視角亂七八糟得沒法看……  
> 總之就是一個走入R線的無印主人公發現自己暗戀那麼久其實是個雙箭頭的故事。  
> 我盡力了。
> 
> 另外骨灰鑽石這東西我覺得還是很浪漫的，畢竟我自身就算有再大的覺悟也不會想死掉之後把自己燒成鑽石送給愛人。當然我也不想讓我愛的人燒成鑽給我。  
> 總覺得一旦接受了這種東西，得到的大概不是對方贈與的生命重量，反而是一種難以支配的詛咒吧（爆笑  
> 大概也就是只有在無盡週目中輪迴的主人公會覺得難以釋懷吧，畢竟一切塵埃落幕之後代表的就是願賭服輸，我家主人公的這種死了也要詐屍拉下水的性格類型，百分百會不服啊（。


End file.
